urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde Ambition
Blonde Ambition (born Cynthia Denisse; September 15, 1986) is an American singer and model who rose to fame in late 2010 when she was confirmed to be representing Greece in the Uravision Song Contest with her song entry "Love War", however the contest was later cancelled which led her to take time away to record music for her debut album. Blonde's debut album The Beauty Within was certified Platinum with sales of 610,949 copies sold. The album includes the the top 10 hits "In Your Dreams" and "Champion", the latter featuring Brett Clarkson and KIRBY. Third single "The Workout" charted at #3, whilst the fourth and final single "Downtown" became her first ever number one single. Early life and career beginnings Blonde Ambition grew up in Los Angeles, California and became a child model as early as the age of five and went onto win several child beauty pageants which was forced upon by her father. However, her mother forced her out of child modelling before it began to take off once her parents divorced as her mother did not agree with it. As a late teenager, Blonde Ambition began picking up an interest in music and with thanks to her mothers help, managed to score time in the recording studio to record a demo in an attempt to get signed, Blonde had no luck as of yet but managed the opportunity to be one of the many hopefuls to perform at the Uravision Song Contest. She managed to get the chance to perform her song "Love War" on Greece's selection show for the contest and she topped the voting polls, being chosen to represent the country. However, after many delays and speculation, the contest was later cancelled and Blonde went back into the studio to continue work on her music. Rise to fame and The Beauty Within After the Uravision Song Contest, Blonde Ambition went back into the studio to record a new demo which was sent off to various labels, and later received a reply from Fusion Records who were interested in signing her. The label then sent Blonde into the studio with top producers to start work on her debut album, titled The Beauty Within. The first single from the album, "In Your Dreams" was produced by Dr. Luke and featured her was-to-be Uravision entry "Love War" as a b-side. The single went onto chart at #6 in the UK singles chart, remaining at that peak for two weeks and going onto achieve a Gold certification. The second single from the album, "Champion", features hit stars Brett Clarkson and KIRBY and was released March 21, 2011, charting at #7 and going onto become certified Silver. The album was released the same day as single "Champion" and peaked at #3 and has been certified Platinum to date. Third single "The Workout" was released May 16, 2011 and peaked at #3. Her fourth single "Downtown" scored Blonde her first ever number one single. Discography Main Article: Blonde Ambition Discography Albums 2011: The Beauty Within Singles 2011: "In Your Dreams" 2011: "Champion" (featuring Brett Clarkson and KIRBY) 2011: "The Workout" 2011: "Downtown" Achievements URAPS Rate * URAPS Rate 16 — #25